Wilson Fisk (Earth-7642)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = | Relatives = Vanessa Fisk (wife) | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Fisk Towers, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Businessman, crimelord, criminal, mobster | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Graham Nolan | First = Batman and Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Mr. Fisk. You own this city. From the lowliest mobster to the highest politician, there is no one... nothing... in New York that is not under your control -- even if those you are controlling often remain unaware of it -- | Speaker = Talia Head | QuoteSource = Batman and Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = ]] Wilson Fisk seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He was the crimelord known as Kingpin and an enemy of Daredevil and Spider-Man. New Age Dawning After his wife was exposed to a synthetic cancer by the League of Assassins, he had his henchmen research them, learning the schematics of their base and computers. He tricked is business associate, Talia Head, into revealing she was a league operative and invite him to Nanda Parbat so he could obtain a cure for his wife's illness and extract revenge. He called Spider-Man and league enemy Batman, gave them the schematics, and smuggled them into Nanda Parbat. They ended up sabotaging their plans and outing their base in retaliation for Vanessa's illness and despite being impressed by the Kingpin, their leader Ra's al Ghul revealed that the cure was a ruse. Wilson and Vanessa returned home heartbroken, but luckily, Batman was able to develop a cure for her. King of New York Kingpin allied with Scarecrow, only for the mad scientist to backstab him. He hypnotized his men into causing problems in his territories and even sent one his henchmen, Judas, to kill Kingpin, only to be killed by Kingpin himself. He was later visited by Batman and Daredevil hoping for his help to find Scarecrow. He pretended not to know, and only they left, he took his helicopter to his location, the Statue of Liberty. He started climbing to the head and came across Batman. The two started brawling until Daredevil defeated Scarecrow and the two went their separate ways.Batman Daredevil: King of New York #1 | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wilson Fisk of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Wilson Fisk of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Wilson Fisk of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = * Wilson was christian. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Arms Dealers Category:Leaders Category:Christian Characters Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Fisk Family